No me olvides
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "—El sendero de pétalos azules, la plegaria, las pisadas de un gato y la sonrisa de una niña. Nada de eso bastaría. ¿Habrá encontrado algo más en su corazón?, ¿compasión? o, solamente, ¿un río de muertes inconclusas? Tal vez, un resplandor negro—". [BankotsuxOC]


**No me olvides**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes que se encuentran en este one-shot le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con la excepción de OC's que introduciré a la trama, con el objetivo de entretener al público lector, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Puede que encuentren leves OoC's (o tal vez no) a lo largo del relato, ya que esto va a depender mucho de la perspectiva que el lector tenga sobre el personaje " _Bankotsu_ " como villano, antes y después de su resurrección. En mi caso, Rumiko no se ha molestado en dar profundidad en él y tratar de indagar sobre el tema de la "compasión" del personaje, lo cual me ha resultado atractivo. Aunque desconfíen mucho de mí, siempre termino sorprendiendo en los finales y trato al personaje lo más IC que se puede.

 _Para terminar_ : los hechos de este one-shot se hilan con fragmentos del capítulo 110 y 115 de la serie de Inuyasha, los cuales he modificado un poco.

 ** _Este one-shot puede herir susceptibilidades, así que, están avisados._**

* * *

 **Glosario** :

 _Bushi_ : guerrero.

 _Shichinintai_ : banda de los siete guerreros.

 _Neko_ : gato.

 _Daimyō_ : señor feudal.

* * *

 **I**

Caminaba de nuevo sobre sus pies, en esos que les eran ajenos realmente, pero que se sentían como suyos. Respiraba el aire de aquella planicie tranquila, bebía licor, acariciaba el suelo con sus manos, aunque no necesariamente viviera de todo aquello. Tenía una segunda oportunidad y era parte del mundo de nuevo, eso debía de bastar, pero no para él. Él era un guerrero y estaba decidido a vivir de la muerte, el desasosiego y su rancia voluntad. No había nada más en su corazón.

Naraku los había resucitado con la condición de que trabajaran para él y, ahora, dos de sus hombres estaban muertos a causa de Inuyasha y sus compañeros.

Aún siendo un muerto vivo, necesitaba pensar, hablarse a sí mismo si se quiere. Había decidido caminar hacia el cenotafio donde se les hizo los honores convenidos para calmar sus almas atormentadas, con algunas de las pertenencias de Mukotsu y Kyokotsu las cuales pretendía depositar a un lado del monumento.

Pero, cuando llegó al lugar, encontró un ramo de pequeñas flores azules ( _myosotis_ ) sobre el cenotafio de piedra. Por un momento, se detuvo extrañado pensando en quién podría haber sido. Tal vez, algún miembro de los _shichinintai_. No, a ninguno le dolían las pérdidas de sus camaradas tanto como a él y, de todas formas, lo hubiese sabido. El líder era siempre el que sufría por sus hombres y a él, aunque era el más joven, le tocaba esa parte.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente al monumento, vertiendo en un recipiente un poco de licor aún sin darle importancia a aquellas flores. Después de unos minutos, saboreando la amarga bebida, observó cómo los pétalos de la _myosotis_ se mecían con la leve brisa de aquel paraje.

Recordó las antiguas guerras, nostálgico; lamentó las pérdidas, la muerte; se quejó sonoramente maldiciendo a sus fallecidos camaradas arrojando el recipiente de cerámica sobre el cenotafio haciendo que se partiera en mil pedazos. Estaba enojado, molesto porque dos de sus compañeros murieron a solamente días de haber resucitado.

¡Débiles!

Decidió meditar como la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía, mucho más cuando visitaba lugares en los que debía de encontrarse nuevamente consigo mismo.

Pero, aquel acto de meditación sería el peor lapso de recuerdos disparados por el color radiante de esos capullos. Y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que algo surcó su mente, algo que no sabía que poseía, algo que había creído escuchar después de muerto, algo que su fe no poseía y que fue creciendo en su interior.

—Bankotsu-sama…

Una voz dulce, indudablemente femenina, llena de ingenuidad, hace ecos y retumba, se mezcla con la penumbra. Pronto da batalla con su hostil ser, se realza con un brillo enceguecedor y armonía que hacía mucho no tenía el valor de descifrar. Pero, esa voz estaba lejos de ganar contra la oscuridad de su corazón, algo que confundía su alma sedienta de sangre y venganza.

Y, la reconoció. Era el rostro de esa niña, de esa niña a la que alguna vez había salvado sin quererlo, ni pensarlo.

—Querido Buddha, ayuda a Bankotsu-sama a llegar al nirvana. Él ha sido una persona buena, o al menos conmigo.

¿La luz del sol?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿de quién es esa voz?, ¿quién está ahí afuera?, ¿qué es esa pequeña luz?

El foso siempre era profundo. Las preguntas retumbaban en el abismo, incluso amedrentaban su alma amortajada después de visitar el más allá. Pero, desde el día que había sido revivido por Naraku, había llevado esa voz tímida y dulce hasta los recovecos más oscuros de su mente para encontrarles una conexión con sus recuerdos.

Solamente, encontró el rostro de una niña.

Si supiera que siempre hubo alguien allá afuera que hablaba con ese ser superior para el descanso de su alma que tanto debía de anhelar, no estaría intentando buscar represalias innecesarias sobre aquellos que cortaron su cabeza. Pero él no iba a entender sus intenciones tan a la ligera, la vida de _bushi_ era su única vida, no existía otra emoción dentro de él como la que le generaba el matar a otros.

Pero, y ¿si había algo más?

Pero, y ¿si realmente no tenía que ser así?

Rechazó ese recuerdo en su mente, pero el ramo de aquella bella flor lo devolvía a la tumba, a esa fosa, a esa oscuridad enaltecida por el brillo de esa voz que rezaba y que solamente él escuchaba.

—¿Quién es?

Se preguntaba dentro de esa sombra, en ese viaje al más allá, entre los demonios del inframundo que lo rodeaban. Quería escalar, quería salir del abismo pero no podía. La luz era leve y se extinguía a lo lejos. Volvía todo a la penumbra hasta que, de nuevo, escuchaba su voz. Era como un consuelo consumido por sombras, pero que despuntaba en una oración de cuando en cuando.

Se tapó los ojos con frustración intentando recordar o, en el mejor de los casos, de sacar esas incógnitas de su mente.

¿Por qué, de pronto, se presentaba aquello?, ¿por qué cuando sus camaradas han muerto?, ¿por qué esos lugares le traían esos recuerdos?, ¿cuál era el punto?

De repente, un maullido, uno dulce y vibrante interrumpió sus pensamientos, algo que le hizo levantar la vista, algo que le hizo recordar, algo que lo trasportó a esos momentos, a ese lugar, a esa memoria viva y a ese pequeño rayo de luz que iluminó su oscuridad antes de extinguirla para siempre.

En ese momento lo recordó, recordó el día que la conoció.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 _Flashback_ (15 años antes)

El día aún resplandecía y esperaban poder llegar al castillo al atardecer, acudiendo al llamado del daimyō de la región para una nueva misión, aunque las rutas que a veces elegían eran muy extensas y los senderos estrechos. Y fue hasta aquel momento, aquel momento en el que su tiranía se vería desbalanceada, algo que nunca pensó, algo que nunca intuyó, algo que lo tomó con la guardia baja.

—Espero que la misión conlleve más de un pueblo —habló Renkotsu entusiasmado—, quiero ver todo ardiendo en las llamas.

—Si, quiero divertirme —aportó Suikotsu.

—Todo va a depender de la paga —les interrumpió Bankotsu quien caminaba con ambos ojos cerrados muy tranquilamente—. Sin embargo, les aseguro que tendremos buena diversión.

Viajaban calmados y tranquilos, alejados de los senderos que conectaban con los pueblos o las rutas de comercio, las cuales invadían cuando querían tomar algo sin dejar rastro.

—¿Podemos atacar ese pueblo, hermano Bankotsu? —preguntó su hermano Jakotsu, avistando una pequeña aldea con sumo entusiasmo—. Tengo hambre —se quejó ante la negativa que dio Bankotsu con su indiferencia. Él sabía que no debían gastar energías antes de saber cuál sería su misión.

Pero, antes de que el líder pudiese dar su punto negativo, no tardaron en sentir el llanto de una niña que, aparentemente, corría entre los árboles escapando de algo. Llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos, respirando con desesperación, con tierra en sus ojos que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, quien pronto tropezó con la gran raíz de un árbol, cayendo de bruces sobre la hierba fina, siendo alcanzada por unos niños que parecían ir detrás de ella.

—Oh, miren eso, diversión —señaló Jakotsu levemente sorprendido y entretenido con la escena.

Los niños iban bajando sobre la intrincada arboleda arrojándole piedras a la niña, mientras esta no lograba recomponerse de su escapada a causa del impacto que estas ejercían sobre su débil y delgado cuerpo, intentando alcanzar el bulto que se le había escapado de las manos, dejando a la vista un pequeño gatito que empezó a maullar desorientado y completamente extraviado.

—Yukō —susurró la niña mientras se acercaba al felino que llevaba pocos días de vida.

—¡Ya verás, Kaori! —gritó un niño, intentando alcanzar a su _neko_ para aplastarle la cabeza. Pero la pequeña niña logró alcanzarlo antes y lo cubrió entre sus brazos. Los niños no tardaron en llegar hacia ella, empezando una disputa entre sus puntapiés y el débil cuerpo de la pequeña, quien era agredida para que soltara al gato. Incluso se tomaron el tiempo de aplastar las flores de tintes azules que la joven llevaba consigo para depositarlas junto al sepulcro de su madre.

La pobre niña acarreaba con moretones en su espalda, heridas en sus rodillas y magulladuras en su rostro, mientras su lamento agónico se propagaba en aquella parte del bosque con muestras de auxilio hacia los guerreros que había alcanzado a avistar a poca distancia de ella.

Los _Shichinintai_ contemplaron la escena mientras seguían su camino, indiferentes. Pero, en un momento, Suikotsu se quedó atrás observando la escena, estupefacto, temblando como una marchita hoja de otoño azotada por el viento. No podía detenerse o controlarse si quiera, si seguía viendo a esa niña llorar, en cualquier momento, sus rodillas se le aflojarían buscando el suelo.

—Oye, Suikotsu, no te quedes atrás —demandó Bankotsu, notando que su hermano no les seguía el paso.

Los restantes guerreros voltearon hacia el aludido, notando que este estaba acercándose a los niños que golpeaban a la niña. Sus pasos eran extraños, como si quisiera detenerse, pero el ímpetu de una voluntad que se estaba despertando dentro de él le exigía que debía intervenir en aquella disputa.

—N-no, n-o pue-do detener-me —intentó decirles a sus camaradas, mientras caía de rodillas tapando sus oídos para evitar escuchar el llanto de la niña. Un llanto que despertaría a aquel hombre que se escondía bajo la máscara del asesino.

—Oh, ¡no puede ser! —exclamó Jakotsu—, Suikotsu se está transformando en ese maldito doctor.

—Rápido, saquen a Suikotsu de aquí —ordenó el menor de los guerreros, mientras agitaba su larga trenza caminando hacia los niños que estaban armando el alboroto.

—Pero, y tú…

—Adelántense, yo los alcanzaré luego —habló con una media sonrisa sádica en su rostro, a lo que su hermano Jakotsu supo lo que sucedería luego. Matar niños no era su especialidad, normalmente de ellos se encargaba Renkotsu o Jakotsu, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Pronto, los seis guerreros se alejaron del lugar dejando a su líder atrás, quien se encargaría de eliminar el problema de raíz, acercándose a los niños que golpeaban a la niña la cual había empezado a sangrar a través de su nariz.

—Oigan, mocosos, lárguense —su deje de advertencia alertó a los niños quienes no parecían sentirse tan intimidados.

—Y, ¿tú quién eres?

—Soy el que te cortará la cabeza si no tienes más respeto hacia los adultos —descubrió su banryū el asesino, mientras los niños aterrados corrían lejos de él—. Ja, niños cobardes.

No tardó en notar a la niña que aún seguía arrojada en el suelo con aquel felino maullando entre sus brazos. Un ojo morado, cara curtida, rodillas sangrantes, un hilo de sangre corriendo por la abertura de su nariz, delgada anatomía, nada agraciada. No intentó despertarla, ni tampoco esperar que reaccionara.

Pronto, reparó que debía marcharse del lugar para alcanzar a sus compañeros, pero el maullido del pequeño gato, si bien era leve y de baja frecuencia, en su cabeza se hacía más fuerte, algo que llegó a irritarlo, algo que empezó a calar en el fondo de sus sentimientos, algo que llegó a aclamar a su compasión, a su lado humano, pero que a la vez necesitaba saciarlo de sangre. No logró soportarlo, debía hacer algo. Clavó su banryū en el suelo y volvió hacia donde se encontraba la niña, aún inconsciente, tomando al pequeño gato por el cuello infringiendo fuerza sobre este. Si iba a terminar con el problema debía hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

" _Soy un asesino, no existe la compasión en mi_ "

Se intentaba convencer de aquello una y otra vez, una y otra vez. El pequeño se removió con desesperación buscando liberarse de aquella mano áspera y llena de antipatía, con las pocas fuerzas que podía ejercer, moviendo su cuerpecito de un lado a otro y las patitas traseras empujando inútilmente aquella mano sagaz y feroz. Maullaba tan fuerte como podía, con un sonido que se perdía en su garganta.

¿Qué quería demostrar asfixiando a un animal indefenso?, ¿quería verse capaz de asesinar con sus propias manos a un ser que no podía ni siquiera defenderse? ¡Qué cobardía!

Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, su corazón latía velozmente, algo dentro de él se desplomó hasta sus pies, como si su alma diese un vuelco profundo mientras veía la lucha en vano del animalito. Su rostro fruncido, la transpiración que se acumulaba a borbotones por debajo de su quijada goteando en el suelo, su mano no podía disimular su temblor, su respiración era lo suficientemente pesada como para no ignorarla.

Pero, no lo hizo, _no pudo asesinarlo_.

Lo liberó abriendo, lentamente, la palma con la cual intentó romperle el cuello y en ese momento lo supo. No podía matar a un ser inocente, no podía tomar vidas de quienes no podían defenderse. No era un sádico, no era un monstruo. Su cuerpo se estremecía y su vista quedó varada en un punto lejano, lamentándose ante su debilidad, pensando que, tal vez, era más débil que Suikotsu. Pero, no tardó en sentir algo que se interponía entre su deshonra y cavilaciones, el pequeño felino intentaba trepar por sus ropas pidiendo alimento, auxilio o calidez en cada maullido.

Bankotsu lo miró aún con temblor en su cuerpo y lo tomó de nuevo entre sus manos, mirándolo con curiosidad al tiempo de que su contemplación cristalina volvía a aparecer. El animalito solamente buscó uno de los dedos de su mano el cual empezó a lamer como si fuera el seno de su madre.

No podía entenderlo, no podía si quiera decir palabra, su estómago era un nudo y su cuerpo aún le jugaba una mala pasada. El _bushi_ que se creía el mejor por haber matado a tantos hombres se quedaba paralizado frente a una criatura indefensa.

¿Cómo podía un ser tan pequeño arrebatarle su fortaleza de un solo maullido?, ¿cómo podía asesinar si no podía cargarse, si quiera, la vida de un animal?

Lo mejor sería irse de allí cuanto antes, antes de que su dignidad quedara más pisoteada de lo que ya estaba.

Ahora, su vista viró hacia la niña que aún no despertaba, quien permanecía desmayada sobre la fina hierba. Había recibido muchos golpes, pero el esforzarse demasiado en su carrera por escapar y notando lo anémica de su anatomía podía discernir que no era una persona que comiera un plato de alimento al día. Pronto, el gatito lo distrajo con un maullido mientras saltaba hacia las piernas del bushi, quién ahora había flexionado más sus rodillas posando su anatomía sobre sus gemelos, mientras el animalito se acurrucaba sobre él para darse una pequeña siesta.

Se quedó unos minutos más contemplando la respiración del pequeño gato que dormía placenteramente sobre sus piernas, mientras el orgullo se escapaba de su cuerpo.

¿Cuál era el delito de aquella pequeña criatura?, ¿cuál era el delito de la pequeña niña para que terminara de aquella forma?, ¿por qué debían sufrir los inocentes?

La niña no tardó en abrir los ojos con dificultad quejándose un poco a causa del dolor, ignorando la presencia de la persona que se encontraba a unos pasos por detrás de ella. Tomó su cabeza mientras la sobaba, tenía fuertes contusiones al igual que en sus rodillas y flancos. Pronto, notó la ausencia del único ser vivo al que podía cuidar y, con premura, se puso de pie desesperada mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con un hombre de largo cabello amarrado en un extenso trenzado que, a juzgar por su vestimenta, lo que más le llamó la atención a la niña era la armadura, por lo que sospechó que sería algún tipo de guerrero o samurái. No tardó en darse cuenta que su mascota dormía plácidamente en sus piernas y sus ojos brillaron mostrando una chispa de emoción y júbilo.

—¡Yukō! —exclamó con simpatía la niña, mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista algunas aberturas en las que muchos dientes se habían caído, producto de patadas y palizas que de seguro algún hombre o niño de la aldea le había proferido.

Bankotsu se sorprendió al encontrarla a unos pasos de él con un rostro que se realzaba bajo la luz del sol, aunque se encontrara magullado y amoratado a causa de los golpes de aquellos niños. Decidió, aun así, que era mejor marcharse, por lo tanto, tomó al pequeño felino y se lo entregó a la niña ocultando su rostro con su flequillo, decepcionado de sí mismo. La niña, luego de abrazar a su mascota, lo observó confundida ante su indiferencia y mutismo.

El joven guerrero solamente se dio media vuelta y tomó su banryū, cargando su filosa alabarda sobre su hombro derecho intentando equiparar su peso, dignándose a dejar aquel lugar, sin decir una sola palabra al respecto.

—¡Oiga!, ¡espere! —exclamó la niña antes de que se alejara aún más de ella.

El muchacho no se detuvo, ni pensaba hacerlo, pero la pequeña insistió, no quiso darse por vencida y corrió hacia él intentando tirar de su _hakama_ a lo que el joven líder de los shichinintai se volteó hacia ella velozmente, agitando su alabarda, haciéndola retroceder cayendo de espaldas al suelo, mientras el joven la amenazaba con el filo de su arma sobre su cuello.

—Mi nombre es Bankotsu, líder de los Siete Guerreros, y no perdono la vida de nadie —vociferó como si, en realidad, se lo estuviese diciendo a sí mismo.

No tardó en ver que la niña había cerrado ambos ojos con fuerza, extendiendo su bracito derecho hacia él, temblando frenéticamente ante el susto, ofreciéndole un ramo de aquellas flores pisoteadas que se le habían caído en la hierba cuando los niños la persiguieron para escarmentarla. En ese momento, de nuevo su orgullo se le escapó, pero ya no tenía intenciones de asesinarla, solamente quería irse, largarse de ese lugar.

—Olvídalo —decretó con enfado, rechazando aquellas humildes flores azules—, y ya vete.

El guerrero se alejó sin más, sin querer dar otra mala impresión a sí mismo. Ninguno de sus hermanos se enteró de aquel acto de debilidad, ninguno lo sabría jamás y nadie nunca en ese continente. Así como él tampoco sabría que aquellas flores que la niña le había ofrecido en agradecimiento, iban a ser el adorno visible sobre el sepulcro de su madre.

Sería un secreto que guardaría con el sol de esa tarde, aquella niña y aquel pequeño gato.

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Y allí estaba de nuevo, tal vez sea una pesadilla, pero se sentía tan real. El felino que alguna vez había salvado, estaba allí frente a él, aunque era un poco más grande en tamaño, pero los colores de su pelaje eran los mismos que aquel pequeño felino que intentó asesinar hace 15 años atrás.

Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cuánto viven los gatos?, no podría ser ese el felino que se había negado a asesinar.

—Tú… —pronunció Bankotsu con asombro, recordando aquel momento.

Este maulló para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, aún sentado sobre sus patas traseras encima de aquel cenotafio. Pero, no tardó en saltar al suelo, acercándose al más joven de los shichinintai mientras se refregaba en sus rodillas, jugando con la tela de su hakama, para luego salir corriendo y llamar su atención a la distancia.

Bankotsu receló de seguirlo, pensaba que se había vuelto loco, pero algo dentro de aquel recipiente de tierra y huesos se removió inquieto. Tal vez, era su alma, o una parte de ella. Tomó su alabarda y siguió tranquilamente al felino mientras este saltaba de un lado a otro entre las rocas y sobre los árboles.

El joven _bushi_ , después de algunos metros, pudo avistar un pequeño pueblo el cual se le hacía muy conocido. Su trenzado cabello jugó con el viento al llegar a ese prado a lo alto, que le permitía una excepcional vista a la aldea, pero no tardó en sentir que el felino volvía a maullar para captar su atención. Por lo tanto, decidió ignorar la vista y continuó el camino que se había determinado a seguir.

No tardó en divisar una arboleda bastante extensa, cubierta de un verde resplandeciente en donde se podía apreciar un pedazo de tierra a poco tiempo de ser excavada. Frunció el ceño, inquieto, ya que frente a aquel sepulcro pudo discernir la pequeña silueta de una niña que estaba arrodillada, rezando. El pequeño felino se adelantó con premura, maullando, ronroneando de júbilo.

—Fuyō —llamó la voz dulce de la niña, pero pronto silenció al sentir la presencia de un extrañado y desorientado Bankotsu. Este se quedó pasmado al ver aquella aparición sobre la trayectoria melodiosa que había trazado su voz. Su mirada cobalto chocó esporádicamente con la silueta de una pequeña niña de cortos cabellos y una yukata azul sin mangas, haciendo que su rostro palideciera.

¡Era la niña de aquella vez! Pero, ¿cómo?, ¡habían pasado 15 años desde que él murió sin saber más de ella!, ¿cómo puede ser posible?, ¡esa niña debería de tener unos 20 años, al menos!

La pequeña se estremeció al verlo en aquel lugar, casi sagrado para ella. En un lapso de conmoción y asombro, sus manos temblaron pensando que se trataba de un bandido y dejó caer las flores azules que traía a lo que parecía ser una tumba.

—Tú… —habló con espasmo el bushi—. Tú eres esa niña.

La pequeña que ahora se encontraba frente a él con una mezcla de conmoción y miedo salió corriendo, dejando caer las flores sobre aquella tumba.

—¡No, espera!

Pero la niña ya se había marchado dejando las flores en el suelo.

Bankotsu no podía entender aquello, no había forma de que su cabeza asimilara esa imagen tan intacta. La lógica parecía no ser una opción o no estaba a su alcance. Analizó en su mente a la niña, intentó transfigurarla tal cual la había conocido años atrás. Pero no podía ver más que su rostro, era el mismo.

El resplandor del sol, de alguna forma, se abría paso entre los fragmentos de Shikon que llevaba en su cuello.

No podía ser posible, el parecido era el mismo, pero no había lógica en pensarla joven tanto tiempo después. Clavó su banryū en el suelo y se adelantó hasta las flores que la niña había dejado caer, depositándolas sobre el sepulcro. Al escudriñarlas con mayor atención notó que esas flores eran las mismas que habían dejado sobre el cenotafio y, también, las que alguna vez la niña le había ofrecido en agradecimiento.

Acaso ¿había sido esa niña?, ¿quién estaba sepultado allí, ¿por qué volvía a aparecer en su vida?, ¿qué significaba aquello?

El gato maulló cerca de él mientras se refregaba entre los pliegues de su hakama.

—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? —farfulló en un deje átono, apenas audible, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta estuviese frente a sus ojos y él no pudiese verla.

Algo le decía que las refutaciones estaban allí, en ese sepulcro, a un metro bajo tierra o estaban en aquella afirmación que dio antes de marcharse, rechazando las flores que la niña le había ofrecido.

"— _Mi nombre es Bankotsu, el líder de los Siete Guerreros, y no perdono a nadie_ ".

¿Reivindicarse?, ¿eso era?, ¿por eso había sido?

No había otra respuesta para él, no había otra forma de recuperar la dignidad que ese día había perdido cuando soltó el cuello del felino o le perdonó la vida a la niña.

Poco a poco, su fragmento de Shikon el cual había empezado a resplandecer en un aura clara y pura, empezó a contaminarse. Su mente divagó, pero solamente se estancó en un solo lugar, la muerte. Tenía una segunda oportunidad, acaso ¿la iba a desaprovechar? Por supuesto que no, él es Bankotsu, el líder de los shichinintai y había vuelto para quedarse a causar destrucción y llevar muerte a todos.

—Ahora lo sé —afirmó con una media sonrisa, tomando con ambas manos al gato que se refregaba entre sus piernas.

No hay otro momento, era ahora o nunca. Específicamente lo tomó desde el cuello, como aquella vez, el neko maulló desesperado, para luego de unos minutos sentir un crujido mortal que acabó rápidamente con su vida dejándole un peso muerto insoportable entre sus dedos. Lo dejó caer con esa fuerza de gravedad que solamente un cuerpo exánime podía otorgar sobre aquella tumba.

Así es como siempre debieron ser las cosas, él debió haber hecho aquello hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora, era tiempo de asesinar a esa niña. Pero ¿qué mejor empezar por aquel pueblo en el que seguro vivía?

No necesitó de su grupo de hombres para hacerlo, no necesitó esperarlos para acabar y arrasar con todo a su paso. No necesitó de su compasión para atravesar con su banryū el cuello de la niña, no necesitó de nada más.

Pero, nunca olvidaría su cara, nunca la olvidaría.

Sus pies abriéndose paso dentro de aquella pequeña casa que parecía haber sido consumida por las llamas, el hermano mayor mutilado en la entrada, el perro atravesado al medio, el resplandor oscuro de la perla en su cuello que se contaminaba aún más, que se manchaba más de la sangre de aquellos inocentes aldeanos. El diablo resucitado se levantaba entre sus piedras para aplastarlo todo, para recuperar los pecados que en aquel bosque había perdido. Una niña acurrucada en un rincón, protegiendo las flores azules de su madre las cuales se mancharon de sangre mientras su cuello rodaba, fue todo lo que quedó.

La lágrima que nunca derrochó atravesó su morena piel hasta topar con su quijada tensa. Ahí yacía toda la luz que alguna vez vio, allí yacía la única convalecencia de arrepentimiento, de inocencia.

—Te equivocaste conmigo —habló al cadáver apretando el agarre de su banryū—, soy Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros y no… —quién diría que tendría que desenredar aquel pesado nudo en su garganta para seguir hablando—, ¡y no perdono a nadie!

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo. Uno a uno, fueron muriendo lentamente desangrados o mutilados. Realzando esa oscuridad, esa de la que Bankotsu llevaba en su cuello, esa que hacía a Naraku esbozar una sonrisa, viendo como un estúpido más caía en sus telas de araña.

No tardó en volver al lugar en el que había encontrado a la niña rezando, a aquella tumba. Todo en él había cambiado, su rostro, el de un asesino, el de un tirano, el de alguien que ya cerró la puerta del arrepentimiento y volvió a unirse a la sombra de sus pecados e injurias. Sus ropas teñidas en sangre, con ambos ojos cerrados, con indiferencia, un alma recubierta por el fuego, la ira y el orgullo. Clavó su banryū sobre aquel sepulcro, atravesando no solamente la tierra fresca sino también al gato y a un cuerpo que el filo apenas logró alcanzar bajo la fertilidad térrea.

—Solamente me faltabas tú, maldita niña —embraveció con esa ira acumulada que llevaba desde hacía años.

Su mente ya lo había decodificado todo en menos de una hora de haber matando a los aldeanos. Pero, lo supo en el instante en que atravesó el cuello de la pequeña niña, degollándola. Su ira se removió inquieta, los rastros eran evidentes, quien estaba en esa tumba era la mujer que levantó el cenotafio junto a los hombres del pueblo, era la mujer que había ido cada semana a llevarle myosotis y a rezarle a Buddha desde que había sido una niña. Era la niña del bosque, era Kaori a quien asesinaron los aldeanos hacía días atrás culpándola de la resurrección de los shichinintai, exiliando su tumba fuera del pueblo.

Allí lo entendió y la oscuridad lo consumió de nuevo.

—Soy Bankotsu, líder… —sollozó levemente en una pausa, mientras caía de rodillas sobre la tumba de Kaori, aferrando entre sus manos el mango de su alabarda la cual seguía clavada a la tierra—, líder de los siete guerreros y… —tragó saliva—, no perdono a nadie.

Allí se estableció la incógnita, la duda sobre esta historia.

Nunca se supo si fue un acto de venganza hacia Kaori, a quien habían asesinado injustamente, o si realmente lo había hecho por sí mismo. De todas formas, el bushi logró recuperar sus pecados, pero jamás lograría olvidar del rostro de aquella niña, magullado y amoratado por los golpes de los niños, o de lo que hizo esa tarde.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó esa voz en el aire, esa que removió su alma inquieta…

" _No me olvides_ "

Era él mismo, su propio grito, su deje agónico y suplicante. Era él mismo dentro de esa oscuridad, desvaneciéndose, gritándole a la niña para que no olvidase volver. Pero ya nadie volvería, ya nadie rezaría por él, ya nadie recordaría ni siquiera su nombre.

Volverás al infierno para pagar cada gota de sangre que derramaste, Bankotsu, líder de los Shichinintai.

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

Quienes estén más al contacto con la serie sabrán que he tomado la escena en la que Bankotsu visita el cenotafio de los shichinintai llevando consigo la armadura de Kyokotsu y la canasta con los envases de veneno de Mukotsu. De ahí despunto este pequeño intento de viñetas.

 _Myosotis_ es una flor azul que significa: _"No me olvides"_. De aquí el título de este one-shot.

Intenté desarrollar (aunque no sé si lo he logrado satisfactoriamente xDD) que es mostrar un poco de compasión humana frente a un ser inocente. Mi tema con Bankotsu es que al ser el líder del grupo se lo mostraba frío, más confiado consigo mismo, incluso más egolatra, orgulloso, pero como un acto vivo de resurrección. ¿A qué quiero llegar con esto? Que para mostrar ese "resplandor oscuro" del que Kikyo habla en el capítulo 115, se debió desarrollar algo dentro de él, algo que no solamente tenga que ver con acabar vidas en su pasado, sino como una cuestión de reivindicación de su propósito en el presente y a eso responde la última viñeta.

La finalidad de esta historia es ver a Bankotsu sediento por buscar esa dignidad que perdió hace 15 años y verlo como "quebrado" al final, como un mero acto de que aún es humano y que por más resucitado que sea, al momento de morir, se quedará sin nada.

El _hakama_ es una prenda que se utiliza desde la cintura hacia abajo, la cual posee Bankotsu como vestimenta. Es el mismo tipo de vestimenta cortesana que utiliza Sesshomaru, es ancha, se ata en los tobillos y es de tela pesada.

En fin, espero haber logrado lo que me propuse y que hayan sentido bien a Bankotsu, aunque si tienen sus dudas es más que entendible. Pueden dejarme sus puntos de vista, estaré al pendiente de leerlas. Tomates, críticas constructivas, lo que sea.

¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y me disculpo por ser tan "sádica" xDDD


End file.
